Another One: The Odd Couple
by Clairemuah
Summary: Here's the much awaited by some Denise X Spence. Before any of you read this you'll have to read "1 In A Million" first-since tis is the follow up story for that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight- simple as that.**

**First of all, I would like to thank those who read and loved 1 In a Million. I loved the reviews!**

**Before you read this story, you must first read my other one. This is just a follow up story of 1 In A Million. **

* * *

**Another "One": The Odd Couple**

**Prologue**

I don't know why but I like her. These feelings I have, even I find them dysfunctional. I've never really interested myself with anything but two-dimensional characters as far as humans or vampires are concerned (Excluding my family of course). All the information attainable by man can be found through the world wide web- provided that it isn't classified. But, who cares. If you know the right keys to press and the right programs to open, hacking's easy as turning a desktop on. It's also interesting how gadgets get to be through time. However superior our kind is we still depend on some of these gadgets, especially ones for communication.

That is, until now. She's just like an advertisement pop out or a message from your service provider. They're often senseless or offending. But, sometimes out of curiosity, I would click on one and it would turn out to be interesting. She's just like that- interesting. The only difference about her and those advertisements and text messages is that she's the best the way she is. I don't need her to change, physically or emotionally. There's no need for improvements.

I witnessed it once- her brilliance. And then, I experienced it, again and again. She's a true mastermind. She doesn't depend much on books like the Cullens do (some of them, anyway) nor does she depend on stock knowledge. She analyses then she applies. Surprisingly, behind her rude comments and interventions, she's caring and kind hearted. Isabella Swan, Myra Latch, Jesse Norelli: She watches out for them. She's protective and supportive of her family but there were no signs of possessiveness. I wouldn't mind if she becomes possessive of me though.

Denise...

Boring geek! That's what I thought of him. Yes. Thought- past tense. As far as technology goes, I'm only interested with improving my ride. No more than that. Fashion and cars are necessities in my life. Fashionable and cool cars- I can't live without them. If a new function is introduced, I have to have it. When a certain instalment becomes outdated, I toss it away just to replace it with the latest available. When a design gets out of fashion, I restock. Simple as that. It's not all about looking good( though it mostly is). These improvements and changes makes me feel that time passes by. And, with each change, I get to learn about the world more: What the bigger problems are and what the human nature is all about.

Back to the point. Boredom! He reeked of boredom. They told me that I was just too wild. But hey! At least, I'm a significant improvement than the rest of them. Bell's all about depression. Jess and M hummed with sweetness. It's not my fault for not having a stupid relationship to concern myself with. I don't like it. Ever since I was forced to spend time with the Cullens- the pixie and her nutcracker in need of happy thoughts, Ms. Universe-in-her-own-dimension and her body builder-ape man, the sparkly couple( I can't call them names), and the last but definitely not the least hateful one, the alcohol of Bella's existence.

Naturally, I had to confide to the other Cullen, the boring geek- since he's the only unsweetened lump. He's stupid for a vampire, though. He depends too much on his gadgets. Point is, he's isolated just like me. I couldn't have simply sat by myself silently. As they've said, "I'm too wild." I would attempt small talk and he would respond. I think it started from that. He doesn't hover. He doesn't meddle. He may not appear to be, but he's always aware of the situation. Just like a worthy guide. He's always on standby and if you need assistance and support, he's always available. He's no longer a geek nor is he boring. He's the perfect instalment to my life.

Spence...

* * *

**AN: I don't know when I'll be able to update. This story's not a priority story. It may take a long while. **

**I'm not so sure about the "worthy guide" part but I couldn't think of any other description that would go with Denise's personality. I'm open to suggestions if you have something better to offer.**

**Also, Denise's POV is longer because she's a woman of many words. Much like Emmett. Only difference is, she knows how amd when to keep it to herself.**


End file.
